Sky Phoenix
Sky Phoenix is a regular user of MovieStarPlanet (US). She is level 20 (Entertaining MovieStar). About and History Sky Phoenix previously had an account in October 2011, which was well known for her movies. She deleted the account after 2 years and wasn't seen for 2 more years. She came back as Sky Phoenix. Sky Phoenix is known on MovieStarPlanet for her movies. Her movies are either horror movies and/or mystery movies, but sometimes she'll make silly movies or movies for the current competition. She has gained most of her popularity from her club, "Sky's Risers". Her fame mainly comes from help, but she also gains a lot of it from movies. Her mini series "A Second Chance", got her a lot of fame, and it interested watchers. Making movies, artbooks, and looks keeps her very busy, so she doesn't really have time to chat, but she does sometimes reply back. Sky Phoenix logs on to MovieStarPlanet daily. Usual Appearance and Style Sky Phoenix has a pair of teal "Pretty Perfect" eyes, a pointy nose, and a light tan skin tone. She has "Cherry Gloss" lips and most of the time has them in a natural colored kind of pink, but she changes her lipstick colors from red to peach and other various colors for themes or holidays. She often wears dresses for themes, but sometimes can be seen wearing something random. Her style is well known for being only created by her. All of the various colors in her looks match. Her best friends sometimes buy her looks to twin for a movie or an artbook. Most of her looks are for themes, her club or just a random outfits she created. Artbooks, Movies, and Looks Artbooks She most of the time makes artbooks for her fans and club, but she sometimes just makes artwork or other random things. Her artbooks get around 20 loves but can sometimes get many more. Movies Like in the About and History section, Sky Phoenix's favorite types of movies to make are horror and mystery, but she also makes silly movies or for the competition themes. She likes to make long movies and series and they get many views. Looks Her looks are very colorful and vibrant. Her looks were only created by her and never bought from another moviestar. Her looks are bought by her friends, but are sometimes bought anonymously. Her looks get about 10 loves each, but like in the artbooks section, can sometimes get many more. Sky's Riser's" When Sky Phoenix first started moviestarplanet, she wasn't really known at all, but as she continued to be herself and shine through, she started to gain supporters and fans. After a while, one of her fans said she should create a club/team/group. At first Sky was sort of cautious about groups, because she didn't want to be taken advantage of like some of her close friends were when they were on teams, so Sky never was in a team nor liked them. But, as she thought about it, she decided to make go through with the idea and created her club, "Sky's Riser's". People decided to join her club and she began to gain more fans and become more known, but, she always vows to always be helpful, never take advantage of her club/team members, and to always be considered just a normal girl. Trivia *she is kinda nice *Her birthday is March 13. *She has 4 family members that play MovieStarPlanet. *She plays "Goodgame Disco" under the username Skyleigh. *Her lucky number is 12. *She enjoys sea food, burritos, strawberries, Mountain Dew, and water. *Her favorite shows are Regular Show, The Amazing World of Gumball, and Rupaul's Dragrace. *She has a club called "Sky's Risers", where she has exclusive parties. *Her favorite animal is a hedgehog and her favorite critter is a ladybug. *Her movie "Trick and Trap" is a remake of a movie she made on her passed account that got many views. *Her favorite games are MovieStarPlanet, Dead Rising, and Sims. *She is on this wiki under the name SkyPhoenixMSP. Category:VIP Category:Jury Category:Celeb Category:Female Category:Moviestars Category:US Category:Level 20